Races
These are the races within the games of Omega Fleet. More will be added as they are encountered. =Races= Android Height: Variable Weight: Variable Lifespan: Indefinite Skin: Variable Sexes: N/A Home World: Iconia Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek/Andromeda Distinctive Features: A sentient robotic life form. Most common type are Soong derived. Andorian/Aenar Height: ~6' Weight: 200 lb Lifespan: 150yrs Skin: Blue/White Sexes: Four (Than, Chan, Zhen, Shen) Home World: Andoria (Kuy'va Va/Procyon Va) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Humaniod with blue skin and antenna. The Aenar are highly telepathic Asgard/Vanir Height: ~3.5' Weight: 75 lb Lifespan: 15yrs Skin: Grey Sexes: One (Neuter) Home World: Othalla Allegiance: Four Great Races Universe: Star Gate Distinctive Features: Small with large head and eyes, long spindly arms and legs. Are the result of millennia of cloning and synaptic transferring. Augment Height: ~6' Weight: 200 lb Lifespan: 200 yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Earth (Sol III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: They look like basic Humans except for being Stronger, Faster, more durable and higher Intelligence. Avatar Height: Variable Weight: Variable Lifespan: Indefinite Skin: Variable Sexes: N/A Home World: Ship Yards Allegiance: Variable Universe: Star Trek/Andromeda Distinctive Features: The Sentient Visual representation of a Star ships Computer Bajoran Height: 5'10" Weight: 180lb Lifespan: 90yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Bajor (B'hava'el VII) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Similar to humans with ridges on the bridge of their noses. Benzite Height: 5.8' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 100yrs Skin: Blue Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Benzar (Gamma Xertia III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Methane Breathers. Betazoid Height: 6' Weight: 190lb Lifespan: 170yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Betazed (Beta Veldonna V) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Similar to humans with telepathic abilities. Bolian Height: 5'9" Weight: 190lb Lifespan: 120yrs Skin: Blue Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Bolarus IX Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Similar to humans but bald with a bifurcating ridge down the front of the body. Breen Height: Variable Weight: Variable Lifespan: Variable Skin: Variable Sexes: ?? Home World: Breen? Allegiance: Breen Confederacy/Typhon Pact Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: They wear a special suit in public that accommodates all races as to avoid preferential treatment. The Breen are made of a minimal of four distinct races. The Human like Silwaan The Wolf like Fenrisal The Amoniri who require a frozen environment The Telepathic humanoids Paclu. Brikarian Height: 6.5'" Weight: 1000lb Lifespan: unknown Skin: Stone Sexes: ?? (M/F) Home World: Brikar Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A large race that has a silicate skin giving themt he appearance and toughness of stone. They can take direct phaser fire with little damage. Bucklandian Height: 6.5'" Weight: 250lb Lifespan: unknown Skin: brown Sexes: One (M) Home World: Buckland Allegiance: Planetary Union Universe: The Orville Distinctive Features: A species made up of only males. Caitian Height: 5.5' Weight: 155lb Lifespan: 120yrs Skin: Golden Red Fur Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Cait (15 Lyncis II) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A felinoid Species with golden eyes, pointed ears and fur coloration of tan to reddish-tan. Cadassian Height: 6' Weight: 225lb Lifespan: 70yrs Skin: Grey Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Cardassia Prime (Cardassia VI) Allegiance: Cardassian Union Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A quasi-Reptilian species with ridges along their neck and a 'spoon' formation on their foreheads. Very intelligent Centauran Height: 6' Weight: 175lb Lifespan: 150yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Al Rijil (Alpha Centauri VII) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Dark Haired Humaniods with bright Cerulean Eyes. Almost identical from Humans. Cetaceans Height: 2-8.5m Weight: 600-1500 lb Lifespan: 40yrs Skin: Blueish Grey/White/Black Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Various Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Streamlined and finned Aquatic Mammals found on a few Pelagic worlds. Very jovial and intteligent. Terran Cetaceans - Multiple Species font on Earth Most common Cetaceans found through out the Federation. Delphine - Originally from Omicron Vb (Triton II). They have a general distrust of Humans after their treatment of their own Cetaceans. Psyll - Originally from Volgas IV (Hagmi IV). Selm - Originally from Hodunk. Prime Directive Applies. Decapodian Height: 5.3' Weight: 175lb Lifespan: 75 yrs Skin: Pinkish Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Decapod X Allegiance: Nonaligned Universe: Futurama Distinctive Features: Humanoid Decapod. Complex maturation process. Can survive with most organs removed. Have a tendency to speak Basic with a Yiddish accent. Delvian Height: 5.8' Weight: 125lb Lifespan: 800 yrs Skin: Blueish Sexes: One (F) Home World: Delvia Allegiance: ?? Universe: Farscape Distinctive Features: Humanoid Plant, Blue Skin with Green specks. Low level psionic abilities. Denobulan Height: 5.5' Weight: 2255lb Lifespan: 225yrs Skin: Tannish Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Denobula (Iota Boötis II) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A mammilian species with rigdes over its facea dn along their backs. They can puff their face up in a way the Humans consider humourous along with their over exaggerated smile. Ferengi Height: 5.0' Weight: 130lb Lifespan: 300yrs Skin: Orangeish Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Ferenginar (Ventarus Idrilon IV) Allegiance: Ferengi Alliance Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features:A Large eared species that thrives on capitalistic gain. They live by a complex set of rules called the 'Rules of Aqusition'. Founder Height: Variable Weight: 170lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Orangeish Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: The Great Link Allegiance: The Great Link Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Shapeshifters. Treated as Gods by their servitor races. Flora Colossus Height: ~9.0' Weight: 2,500lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Brown Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Taluhnia Allegiance: Variable Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: Large tree like race. Covered in bark and can grow extremely large for short periods of time. Goa'uld Height: 2.0' Weight: 5lb Lifespan: 400yrs Skin: Tan-Black Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: P3X-888 Allegiance: United Alliance of System Lords Universe: Star Gate Distinctive Features: A Parasitic serpent like Species that inhabit the body and take control of other species. Gorn Height: 6.5' Weight: 275lb Lifespan: 55yrs Skin: Green Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Gornar (Tau Lacertae IX) Allegiance: Gorn Hedgemony/Typhon Pact Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Cold Blooded reptilian species. Razor sharp teeth and claws. Their leathery hides is naturally strong which serves as natural armor. Their physical strength is even greater than their appearance suggests as they possess a great deal of muscle mass. Histan Height: 5.25' Weight: 165lb Lifespan: 27yrs Skin: Greenish-Black with small feathers Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Hista (Alpha Draconis IV) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A warm blooded reptilian race similar to velociraptor in Earths past. Broken down into castes. Only Thetas are allowed to leave alone. Young must earn name. Human Height: ~5.9' Weight: 185 lb Lifespan: 120 yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Earth (Sol III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Look in a Miror. Hydran Height: 5.2' Weight: 285lb Lifespan: 60yrs Skin: Green/Purple Sexes: Three (M/F/Matriarch) Home World: Hydra Allegiance: Hydran Kingdom Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Large stock with Three Arms, Legs Eyes and organs. Methane breathers. Hyrilian Height: 5.9' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 75yrs Skin: Pale Peach/Tan/Brown Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Kolob Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Protectorate Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Gaunt body shape. Excellent night vision due to ring of cells in eye (Refactive), white eyes except where ring of cells is located. Invid Height: 5.7' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 150 yrs Skin: Purpleish Sexes: Three (M/F/A) Home World: Optera Allegiance: Non-Aligned Universe: Macross Distinctive Features: The Invid are a slug/insect-like race. Technology based on a plant called The Flower of Life. Designers of impressive Battle-mechs Jem'Hadar Height: 6.5' Weight: 250lb Lifespan: 15 yrs Skin: Greyish Sexes: One (M) Home World: NA Allegiance: Dominion Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: An artificially created race of warriors. Born at maturation addicted to a chemical called ketracel White. Jurai Height: 5.5' Weight: 125lb Lifespan: ??yrs Skin: Tan/Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Jurai Allegiance: House of Masaki Universe: TM-72600 Distinctive Features: A humanoid race who are bonded to a local form of mobile tree. Members of the Royal line are able to harness an internal energy which activates their Light-Hawk Class starships. Kilrathi Height: 6.4' Weight: 235lb Lifespan: 60yrs Skin:Various fur colors Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Kilrah Allegiance: Empire of Kilrah Universe: Wing Commander/Star Trek Distinctive Features: Kilrathi a Feliniod Species. They are significantly stronger than humans, with a warrior being able to dead-lift about 700 kg overhead. Kilrathi have natural weapons in their teeth and claws. Kilrathi claws are capable of cleanly severing a human spinal column. Kinshaya Height: 6.8' Weight: 325lb Lifespan: ??yrs Skin:Various fur colors Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Kinshaya Allegiance: Holy Order of the Kinshaya/Typhon Pact Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Kinshaya are mammalian life forms with six limbs: four legs upon which they walk and wings growing out of the back. The Wings are for display purposes. Klingon Height: 6.3' Weight: 225lb Lifespan: 200yrs Skin: Brown Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Qo'noS Allegiance: Klingon Empire Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A warrior race with ridged forehead and back. Kree Height: 6.0' Weight: 195b Lifespan: 210 yrs Skin: Blue Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Halal Allegiance: Kree Empire Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: Pyhsically same as Human with blue skin. Physically stronger with a tolerance for higher Nitrogen Atmospheres. Kreel Height: 5.8' Weight: 155lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin:Red Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Kreel Allegiance: Themselves Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: The Kreel physique consists of broad, heavily muscled (almost triangular) torsos and long arms (hanging nearly to their knees) with three-fingered hands, supported by incongruously spindly legs. Huge Eyes Kriosian Height: 5.10' Weight: 175lb Lifespan: 200 yrs Skin:Peace/Tan/Brown Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Krios Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Humanoid. A rare Female is born Telepathic and will bond with the first Male once maturaty is achived. It is not uncommon to find Kriosians with non-natural hair colors. Kryptonian Height: 6.5' Weight: 240lb Lifespan: 150 yrs Skin:Peach/Tan/Brown Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Krypton Allegiance: Kryptonian Empire Universe: Universe-1 Distinctive Features: Humanoid. Natural ability to process different spectrum of stellar radiation. This genetic ability gives them a form of tactile telekenisis (Emulating Flight/Strengh/Durability/Speed), Stamina, Synaptic reaction enhancement and energy redirection. The Radiation of a Red light disrupts their natural ability. They also have a fatal allergy to the a Solid isotope of the Element Krypton, Kryptonite. K'Zin Height: 8.0' Weight: 350lb Lifespan: 75 yrs Skin:Orange/Brown/Black Fur Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: KZinhome (61 Ursae Majoris III) Allegiance: K'Zin Hedgemony Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Felinoid species. Similar to Bipedial Tigers. Very Aggressive. Patriarchal Society. Females are Sub-Sapient. Young have to Earn name. Leviathan Length: 100-600m Weight: Many tons Lifespan: 300 yrs Skin: Variable Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Cosmozoan Allegiance: Pilot Universe: Star Trek/Farscape Distinctive Features: An Artificial Bio-Mechanical Cosmozoan Species. They are Bonded to a Pilot at a young age. They adapt to their crews needs. Luxan Height:7.0' Weight: 275lb Lifespan: ?? Skin: Light Orange Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Luxa Allegiance: ?? Universe: Farscape Distinctive Features: They have protruding brow ridges that extend around to the sides of the head, shell- or plate-covered noses, long chins that come to a point (males only), and approximately eight tentacles that hang down from the back of the head. They also have a prehensile tounge the can deliver a mild neuro-toxin. Culturally very much like the Klingons. Lyran Height:6.4' Weight: 250lb Lifespan: 65 yrs Skin: Variable Fure Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Lyra Allegiance: Lyran Empire Universe: Star Treke Distinctive Features: Felinoid Species. Very Aggressive ina Klingon way. Hydrans geneticist suggested a link with the K'Zin. Mak'tar Height:6.0' Weight: 200lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Tev'Meck Allegiance: National Space Exploration Administration Universe: Galaxy Quest Distinctive Features: The Mak'tar have a cartilaginous scalp crests. They are believed to have evolved from Amphibians. A peaceful race that experienced genocide from another race. Martian Height:5.6' Weight: 165lb Lifespan: Variable Skin: Variable Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Mars (Sol IV) Allegiance: Variable Universe: Variable Distinctive Features: Mars through its rapid a varied history has resulted in multiple species. Humanoids - Based out of the City State Helium. Cephlapoid - Three tenticaled Species Skullheads - a slight Species that have a skeletal face and appear to have and exposed brain White Martian - Three digits with claws, spined tail and mouth full of sharp teeth. War like Shape Shifters. Green Martians - Humanoid. Peaceful and Intellectual. Shape-shifters Melmacian Height:3.5 Weight: 110lb Lifespan: 650 yrs Skin: Tan/Golden Fur Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Melmacs Allegiance: N/A Universe: Universe-92286 Distinctive Features: Small Humaniod with a large probiscus. Technologically advanced. Cats are a delicacy. Very friendly. They have a lacking of common sense but are always willing to help. Melmacians can eat massive amounts of food and not gain weight, instead it makes them denser. Mephitisoid Height:5.0' Weight: 120lb Lifespan: 70 Yrs Skin: Black and White Fur Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Tyrl'sart Allegiance: Shi'ar Empire Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: A Skunk-like humanoids with several adaptations including night vision, retractable claws, a semi-prehensile tail and thick fur. Their senses and perceptions are acute, allowing them to use pheromones for communications. Na'vi Height: 11.0' Weight: 450lb Lifespan: 160 Yrs Skin: Blue Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Pandora Allegiance: ?? Universe: Farscape Distinctive Features: Very tall athletically skinny Species. Yellow eyes. A neural tail on the back of their heads and a tail at the intersection of their legs. Nebari Height:5.8' Weight: 155lb Lifespan: 70 Yrs Skin: White Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Nebar Allegiance: ?? Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: Humanoid except for White skin. Society is regulated by the government. Neitzschean Height:5.5' Weight: 125lb Lifespan: 9 Yrs Skin: Peach/Tan/Brown Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Fountianhead (Beta Sirus Omega IV) Allegiance: The Prides Universe: Andromeda Distinctive Features: Humanoid except for spines on side of forearms. Similar to Augments. Ocampa Height:6.5' Weight: 225lb Lifespan: 9 Yrs Skin: Peach/Tan/Brown Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Ocampa V Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A short lived low level telepathic species. Orion Height:6.0' Weight: 175lb Lifespan: 90 Yrs Skin: Green Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Kolar (Rigel VII/Pi-3 Orionis VII) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A green skin race. Many Males are Slavers. However, it is the Females who are truly in charge. The Females release pheromone that most males find irresistible, as do some females. Pilot Height:4.0' Weight: 125lb Lifespan: 1000 Yrs Skin: Brownins Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Doien Allegiance: Peacekeepers Universe: Farscape Distinctive Features: A small race that has four arms and large cranial structure. The unique structures are believed to allow it to process the information required to operate a star ships alone. They are bonded to Leviathans and often die when the Leviathan does at 300 years. Photonic Height: Variable Weight: Negligible Lifespan: Indefinite Skin: Variable Sexes: N/A Home World: Variable Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek/Andromeda Distinctive Features: An artificial Lifeform created through the use of Energy fields and computer programing. Reman Height: 6.0' Weight: 200lb Lifespan: 200yrs Skin: Ashen Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Remus (Eisn IIIB/128 Trianguli IIIB) Allegiance: Romulan Star Empire/Imperial Romulan State Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: An offshoot of the Romulan Species. Regulated to the Romulan Moon of Remus. Lights sensitive and mildly telepathic . Remulakian Height: 6.5' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Remulak Allegiance: Remulakian Empire Universe: Coneheads Distinctive Features: Very strong Humanoids with a conical shaped skull. Extremly high Metabolic rate which causes them to eat massive amounts of food. They also posses three rows of sharp teeth. Rigelians (Chelon) Height: 6.9' Weight: 400lb Lifespan: 300yrs Skin: Greenish-Brown Sexes: 3(H) Home World: Chelar (Beta Rigel III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets/United Rigel Colonies Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A Reptilian Turtle Like Species.The reproduce by laying eggs They are Hermophrodidic and change to what ever Sex is required. They release a skin-borne toxin when stressed or in battle. Rigelians (Jelna) Height: 5.8' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 85yrs Skin: Grey Sexes: Four (M/F/EF/EM) Home World: Jelen (Beta Rigel V) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets/United Rigelian Colonies Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A Humaniod Species with four sexes Endo-/Exo- Male/Female. Endo-Sexes look like Humans with silver skin, The Exo-Sexes are sallow skinned and posses a Z Chromozone. Rigelians (Kalar) Height: 7.5' Weight: 250lb Lifespan: 70yrs Skin: Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Kaylar (Beta Rigel VII) Allegiance: N/A Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A Vulcanoid Species with slightly pointed ears, similar to Human/Vulcan Hybrids. Very Aggressive and Primitive. Exiled from Zamiar Rigelians (Zami) Height: 6.0' Weight: 200lb Lifespan: 200yrs Skin: Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Zamiar (Beta Rigel IV) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets/United Rigel Colonies Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A Vulcanoid Species with slightly pointed ears, similar to Human/Vulcan Hybrids. Romulan Height: 6.0' Weight: 200lb Lifespan: 200yrs Skin: Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Romulus (Eisn IIIA/128 Trianguli IIIA) Allegiance: Romulan Star Empire/Imperial Romulan State Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: An offshoot of the Vulcan Species. Colonized the planet Romulus (ch'Rihan) . Saurian Height: 6.3' Weight: 125lb Lifespan: 85yrs Skin: Variable Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Sauria (Psi Serpentis IV) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features:A reptilian species that evolved to be robust due to a harsh tropical environment. Sehlesh Height: 5.10' Weight: 165lb Lifespan: 95yrs Skin: Greenish Sexes: Three (M/F/S) Home World: Sehlesh'a (Zeta Draconis II) Allegiance: N/A Universe: Star trek Distinctive Features: The Sehlesh are a Humaniod Repto-Mammilian Species. They are arranged in a Matriarchy. Males are rare and only hatch from one out of a Million eggs. The Unfertilized eggs hatch into a primeval eight foot, 700# monster called a Shem, that can only be controlled by a males mental bond with them. The Shem have sharp teeth and Razor like claws on their tridactyl hands and feet. Shi'ar Height: 6.0' Weight: 145lb Lifespan: 185yrs Skin: Pink-Purple Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Chandilar Allegiance: Shi'ar Empire Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: An Avian species with vestigial feathers and a crest on their heads. On a rare occasions a child is born with functional feathers. Recently conquered by the Kree. Skrull Height: 5.6' Weight: 165lb Lifespan: 210yrs Skin: Green Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Skrullos (Para'drox) Allegiance: Skrull Empire Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: A race of shape shifters. Their natural form is green skinned with pointed ears and a ridged chin. Unlike the other shape shifters they must maintain a Humanoid form and can not shift more than 75-150% of their natural size. While small they are one of the oldest Empires in the Galaxy at over 100,000 years old. S'ti'ach Height: 3.0' Weight: 150lb Lifespan: 50 yrs Skin: Blue Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: S'ti'ach Prime Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Small blue race with six arms, dorsal spines, large ears, big eyes and sharp claws. Talarian Height: 5.10' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 85yrs Skin: Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Talar Allegiance: Talarian Republic Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A Humaniod Species with hairless enlargement of the coronal area of the skull extending in two lobes to the back of the head. They are on a technological level equal to the 22nd Century Taelon Height: 6.2' Weight: 135lb Lifespan: ??yrs Skin: Luminscent blueish Sexes: ?? Home World: Taelon Allegiance: Themselves Universe: Earth: Final Conflict Distinctive Features: An energy based race that cane hold a Humanoid corporal form. They are more interested in using other races to drive their own evolution. Telepathic among themselves. Talaxian Height: 5.10' Weight: 175lb Lifespan: ??yrs Skin: Yellowish-peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Talax Allegiance: N/A Universe: Star trek Distinctive Features: Double spinal cords. Ridges on head with a tuft of reddish hair. spots on side of face and feet. Stocky and dense musculature. Tellerite Height: 5.2' Weight: 220lb Lifespan: 80yrs Skin: peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Tellar Prime(61 Cygni III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star trek Distinctive Features: Tellarites were a stout humanoid species with distinctive snouts. They wore beards and their hands were sometimes hoof-like in appearance. Their lower jaw possessed a pair of small tusks. They enjoy arguing. Thermian Height: 5.6' Weight: 170lb Lifespan: ??yrs Skin: Variable Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Thermia Allegiance: Earth Universe: GC-122599 Distinctive Features: A Cephlopoid species. Able to change shape and assume human form. Very naïve and have no concept of fiction. Intelligent to the fact they can take a proposed technology from a fictional recording and make it function in reality. Tholian Height: 5.0' Weight: 450lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Crystaline Sexes: One (H) Home World: Tholia (Tholaris II) Allegiance: Tholian Assembly/Typhon Pact Universe: Star trek Distinctive Features: The Tholians are an extremely xenophobic, non-humanoid hermaphroditic species with a propensity for precision. They have 4 legs and two arms. Their body structure require a enviorment of 450K. Timorian Height: 7.5' Weight: 350lb Lifespan: 60 yrs yrs Skin: Green Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Timor (Varanus IV) Allegiance: Shi'ar Empire Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: A very large amphibian species. They posses sharp teeth, finned ears and sharp claws on their three fingered hands. Tirolians Height: 5.10' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 120 yrs Skin: Variable Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Tirol Allegiance: The Masters Universe: Macross Distinctive Features: Their appearances are similar to that of humans except they have a wider variety of hair colors and skin colors (e.g green and violet). Arrogant due to being unconquerable for Centuries. Tollan Height: 5.10' Weight: 175lb Lifespan: 200 yrs Skin: Peach/Tan/Brown Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Tollan/a Allegiance: Earth Universe: SG-72797 Distinctive Features: Completely Human with highly advanced technology. Over confident as they have their technology has given them an advantage for centuries. Torhei Height: 5.0' Weight: 145lb Lifespan: 58 yrs Skin: Greenish Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Torhei Allegiance: Themselves Universe: ?? Distinctive Features: The Torhei are a race of insectoid invertebrate animals similar to Earth's Insecta or Hexapoda class. They have three stages of development culminating in the adult stage, which is marked by development of three pairs of legs, a segmented body with three major divisions and usually two pairs of wings. Their eyes are located on opposite sides of their heads, giving them peripheral vision, which does not limit their forward vision. Their feet split into two toes - a larger and a smaller - with some extremely limited manipulative ability. They have a protruding spinal ridge, giving them a slightly hunchbacked appearance. The Torhei also have a highly developed chitin us exoskeleton which provides external protection and structure support to all vital internal organs. The Torhei are generally of an average humanoid build with exception to the caste selection. After caste selection, individuals develop pronounced physical and mental differences as different genetic programs are awakened by diet and environmental stimuli. Young leaders, for instance, experience a nearly 40% increase in brain size in the first year after casting. Torhei develop sexual organs and so on. They are weak psionics and can sense when they are in danger. Their wings give them flight. Trill Height: 6.0' Weight: 195lb Lifespan: 120 yrs Skin: Peach/Tan/Brown Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Trillus Prime (Trillus III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Humanoids decent from a Marsupial. They have spots running along the side of their face and bodies down to their ankles. They can form a Symbiotic relationship with a Slug like race native to their planet. Trill (Vermiform) Height: 1.5' Weight: 15lb Lifespan: 1000+ yrs Skin: Pink Sexes: One (A) Home World: Trillus Prime (Trillus III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A Vermiform. They can form a Symbiotic relationship with a Humaniod race native to their planet They carry all the memories and experiances of Prior Hosts. Tzenkethi Height: 6.0' Weight: 100lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Any Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Ab-Tzenketh (Tzenketh VI) Allegiance: Typhon Pact Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Humanoids. Skeleton composed of fluid-filled sacs, bioluminescent skin that can give off electrical charges on contact. Xindi Height: 5.7' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: Variable 100 yrs Skin: Peach/Tan/Brown/Green Sexes: Three (M/F/A) Home World: New Xindus Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A collection of Six Species that all developed on the World of Xindus. All species have ridges on their cheeks bones. Aquatics - Cetacean like, speak in whale-song. Takes time to make decision. Most Intelligent of the Races. Arboreals - Decent of a sloth like animal. generally slow to act. Considered lazy by other Xindi. Avian - Extinct. Insectoid. Ant Like. Aggressive. 12 year lifespan and asexual. Primates - Humanoid, decent from an Ape. Primates were seen as being the most talented, fair, honest and trustworthy engineers. Reptiles - Hyper-Aggressive. Short on patience and long on violence. Cold-Blooded with Slitted Pupils. Technology is Bio-Mechanical. Unas Height: 6.5' Weight: 275lb Lifespan: 40 yrs Skin: Grey Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: P3X-888 Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Protectorate Universe: Star Gate Distinctive Features: Reptiloid. Unas are an exceptionally tough and hardy species, and significantly stronger than human beings. A healthy Unas can keep fighting even after multiple Phaser, kill setting, shots to its chest. Regenerative Healing and Green Blooded. Uncori Height: 3.5' Weight: 75lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Ashen Grey Sexes: One? (U) Home World: Sepro (Zeta 2 Reticuli II) Allegiance: Unaligned Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Humanoids. Also, known as Grey or Keepers. Small spindly arms with large heads, almond shaped black eyes and Four Fingers. Known to abduct those they consider lesser species and experiment on them. Similar in appearance to the Asgard. Visitors Height: 5.9' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 120yrs Skin: Green Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Visitor Homeworld Allegiance: Unaligned Universe: V Distinctive Features: The "Visitors" are reptilian humanoids who disguise themselves to look human but prefer to eat live prey. Females reproduce by laying eggs after mating that eventually hatch into infant aliens. After Mating the Females kill the male to provide food for the young when they hatch. Vorta Height: 5.5' Weight: 165lb Lifespan: ?? yrs Skin: Peach Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Kurrill Prime Allegiance: Dominion Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Decent of a small ape-like creature and genetically modified to serve the Founders. They have poor-eye sight but exceptional hearing. All Vorta are clones. Some have minor telekinetic abilities. Serve as Field Commanders for the Jem'Hadar. Vulcan Height: 5.9' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 200yrs Skin: Peach/Brown Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Minshara/Vulcan (Nevasa II/40 Eridani A II) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Humanoids with pointed ears, green blood and eyebrows. They have an almost devotional treatment of Logic. Wraith Height: 5.11' Weight: 215lb Lifespan: Indefinite Skin: White Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Iratus Allegiance: Wraith Alliance Universe: Star Gate Distinctive Features: Humanoids with life draining suckers on palms. Stronger then humans, highly regenerative and inter-species telepathic. Hive like society. DNA is a fusion of Human and Iratus Bug. Zehoberei Height: 5.9' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 120 yrs Skin: Green Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Zehoberei Allegiance: Unaligned Universe: Universe-616 Distinctive Features: Humanoids with Green Skin, Two Livers and denser skin. Zentradi/Meltrani Height: 33.0' Weight: 1850lb Lifespan: 50 yrs Skin: Variable Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Tirol Allegiance: The Masters Universe: Macross Distinctive Features: Clones of Tirolians. Their appearances are similar to that of humans except they have a wider variety of hair colors and skin colors (e.g green and violet). Some Zentradi also go through artificial physical modifications in life such as enlarged brains or even become cyborgs. Some have enhancements that make them physically more powerful and able to survive being exposed to the vacuum of space for limited periods of time. IN the Army all Females are Officers due to their higher intelligence.